


I'f You Never Met Me

by sadlymylifeisno80smovie



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymylifeisno80smovie/pseuds/sadlymylifeisno80smovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr number prompt<br/>14. "Hey, I'm with you okay. Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'f You Never Met Me

_14\. “Hey, I’m with you okay. Always.”_

 

Casey sat on the couch staring at Derek, contemplating how to ask him all of the thoughts in her head. She fiddled with her bracelets as she watched him sit in his chair and watch hockey replays.

"What’s on your mind Spacey?” He asked without looking away from the T.V.

“What do you think it would be like if you had never met me?” She asked him almost too quiet for him to hear.

“I’d probably watch a lot more hockey.” He chuckled.

She didn’t look too pleased with his answer. “Really, that’s it?”

“I don’t know, want me to picture my life Space-Case free? I guess I could do that. He thought for a second and found some of things he had only dreamt about. “Well, I’d probably eat a lot more pizza and fast food. Have a different girl every week… Blonde, tall, you know the type. Oh man if I was single! Can you imagine? I’d probably still be driving the Prince. And still rocking with D-rock. You know what, if I had never met you, I probably wouldn’t have gotten into as much trouble as I did during high school. I would have never heard of tofu or yoga, let alone try the stuff. I’d still have Edwin doing everything for me. I’d have a sweet ass bachelor pad where I’d drink beer and play pool and poker all the time with Sam and Ralph. And there wouldn’t be any purple in this whole apartment.

He knew he was getting carried away by the look on Casey’s face. She looked defeated. And he knew he had probably better explain himself quickly. He got up off his chair and sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

“Case, you know I wouldn’t make it one day living that life. If I never met you, who was going to put me in my place all those years ago. Plus I love your cooking way more than any food anywhere else. And I absolutely love watching you do yoga. Any of those girls I would have dated, wouldn’t have never compared to you. D-rock sounded awful without you and if I was still driving the Prince, I’d be stranded on the side of the road somewhere.”

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead.

“Princess you know I would never trade any of the days I spent with you for any others. Not any of them.”

She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

“Yes even our fights, we wouldn’t be where we are today without them. And without those douches you dated in the past how was I to know how I really felt about you. You taught me what love really is and I couldn’t be happier to be marrying you next month.”

At this point she was crying. She had never had never realized how much Derek really cared. She knew he loved her, but never really noticed just how much. She realized she was the luckiest girl in the world to have this man by her side. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“Hey, I’m with you okay. Always.” He said just before kissing her. As he pulled back he smirked. “Plus you’re really great in bed.”

“DER-EK!"


End file.
